


In the Light

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Clones, Drabble, F/F, Family Feels, Femslash, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, France (Country), No Sexual Content, Non-Explicit, Not Prime Time, Not Prime Time 2019, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Travel, Treat, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Cosima and Delphine are traveling the world.





	In the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemicink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/gifts).



> I had an immediate idea for a treat for this. I hope you like it.

The chandelier above them casts glittering light all around the room. They are together, and they are where they are supposed to be. Traveling anywhere and everywhere. Cosima never wants to be tied down by illness again, and though she misses her sisters as she and Delphine navigate the world together, she knows they are all safe at once and begrudge her nothing. 

The family cannot hold her back, and they never will. They are eating French cuisine good enough for Delphine. She offers a spoonful to her lover, feeling grounded in her travels, at peace, and relishing every moment.


End file.
